


Alpha. Zenith. Omega.

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every great story as three elements: Beginning, Climax and the End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha. Zenith. Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> This....made me sad.  
> But the ending has happiness? I guess.

Thinking back, he has concluded that his own _zenith_ would be the beginning of his relationship with Sherry. His life was looking up then, and in his own short twenty nine years, it was definite that it would be placed in his Top 3 most Significant Life Changes. Tied for first with re establishing a relation with with Gray, meeting Ur and joining Lamia Scale. A very close second would be---- _that thing_.

(The whole, being a Dad thing.)

* * *

Lyon still remembered what it was like to be intimidated by one person. He had broken into this woman’s home, and she certainly had _no_ reason to allow him to stay with her. Ur was a strange woman indeed. He was hungry, orphaned and his magic was out of control. It was only after she effortlessly dispelled his own ice and checked the house that she gave him some food.

He remember their first conversation.

“Where’s your parents, kid?”

“Mamma died.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

“I only had Mamma.”

“How old are you?”

“Six.”

“Why did you break in here?”

“I was hungry, ma’am. I-I’ll put everything back and leave!”

“I can’t let you go in this storm.”

“It’s always snowing around me, I’ll be okay ma’am.”

“This storm is your doing?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you had ice earlier.”

“Mamma said I have a magic  like her daddy did.”

“... _fine_ then, stay here. At least until I figure out what to do. Eat whatever you want.”

“Thanks ma’am!”

“Don’t call me that, my name is Ur.”

“....Ur.”

She was hard shelled, very much so, at first. And Lyon was just a confused child with no home. In a way, they helped each other out in more ways than one. She taught him how to hone his skills as an ice mage and in turn, he helped her cure her own loneliness. As a child, Lyon never understood _why_ she would be so distant, but as he grew, he learned to respect that woman more and more. Despite her pain then, she took him in. Lyon would’ve died without her.

Every anniversary of her death, he throws a flower in the sea.

* * *

The ice mage declared that as his beginning. The first five years with his mother ended in tragedy and he sadly cannot remember all the details. He annually visited her grave on her birthday, though. Persephone Vastia had little time with her son, however, the love for him grows strong in her memory, and he was and always was aware of that; even if he never fully acknowledged that throughout his entire life. Everyone has some regrets, do they not?

(Lyon was a man with a lot, sadly.)

* * *

He was going off and away and for an indefinite amount of time. The last person he saw had been his long time partner, Sherry. It was a search for the missing Fairy Tail members (because there was an itch in the back of his head telling him Gray wasn’t gone for good) with Lyon appointed by the Council to be in charge. It was either due to his acknowledged skill or his own prior and illegal involvement, he wasn’t sure because he felt someone from Fairy Tail should be. Then again, Fairy Tail and the council never got along that well.

“Good luck, Lyon-sama,” Sherry had handed him the one bag his pride allowed her to help with. “I’ll be here when you get back. In the meantime, I’ll keep Yuka and Tobi in line.”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else with the job... _Team Sherry_ , huh? I like the sound of that.”

Sherry laughed then, her smile faded with her laughter as her eyes gazed at him. He remembers thinking that they looked particularly stunning, and he wasn’t sure why. “I will miss you, Lyon-sama.”

At the time Lyon merely mused on why she would miss him. He wasn’t the type to be missed, not really. However, he merely shrugged and raised an eyebrow. His entire body went stiff as her arms wrapped around him, her head resting right below his neck. He could smell her shampoo.

“Don’t give me that look, Lyon-sama. It’s not love.”

He dropped his bags then in order to allow himself the ability to wrap his own arms around her. He forgot that there was a train coming soon, and that there were other people around them. For those few seconds, it was only him and Sherry. She finally sighed and broke apart the embrace to smile up at him, “I apologize, I told myself I wouldn't. But you’ll be gone for a long time, and there are rumors that the remainder of Grimoire Heart is looking for them as well.”

He shrugged, picking up his bags once more, “Don’t worry. It’s not like you, Sherry.” The announcements declared that his train had arrived and was leaving in five minutes. “I have a whole...different team. I don’t like the sound of that, really, but it’s true. You’ll have Lamia Scale, Yuka, Tobi and….Ron?”

“ _Ren_ ,” her voice sounded tired when she corrected him, and he only felt a little guilty.

“Yeah him, to worry about. I should go though, thanks for seeing me off...I appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure, Lyon…” she looked around then, and took a deep breathe. Lyon waited, not sure what was going to happen.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him again and leaving him there.

(He pretended he didn’t blush, then and many years later.)

* * *

True to her word, as always, Sherry was there when he got back a full year and a half later. On the brightside, they had caught many dark guld members. On the downside, there was no luck with Fairy Tail and they all got orders to ‘drop it’. His first stop was to Magnolia, and then Zinnia. He had to really cut the stubble along his face, a fact he forget until Sherry hugged him. His stomach did flips at the contact and he didn’t hug back this time, he laughed a bit instead.

“You really like hugs, Sherry.”

“You need them,” she looked up at him and his stomach did more flips then, considering how close they were. She seemed to notice it too, but neither of them moved.

“How’s everything?”

“...Good. I kept my word and everything is in order. Yuka and Tobi are both at the guild and we got back from this really long mission, Lyon, it was about three months! I guess that’s why it was an Advanced Corps mission, though. Chelia came with us, too, and she’s been doing amazing with her God Slaying magic, and Jura  got back from his own a few days ago and Master Ooba is there and everyone else in Lamia.”

She was rambling, which meant she was nervous. So, he pulled a face.

“Too many people.”

She laughed then, and he smiled a bit at how the atmosphere shifted, if only a little bit.

“And they’re all waiting for you.”

It was the closeness, perhaps, and maybe because she didn’t seem to mind that much. Although, later, he figured he should have always asked, like he always did every time after. And there were many, many times after. It was at Zinnia train station, with her arms still wrapped around him, and his bags still in his hands and with her smiling up at him that he leant down and kissed her on the lips. It was slow, and she was surprised, but Sherry did get into it and well, let’s say it was the first of many good kisses. Despite the weird part in every single kiss where the noses sort of mush together, but Lyon didn’t focus on that, no, he was too busy actually kissing her.

He then broke it apart though, and he noticed that her face was red and both were trying to catch their breath. He broke the silence though.”What about Rin?”

Sherry shrugged and then broke apart their hug, she grabbed one bag from his hand and used her free hand to hold his newly free hand. “We broke up a year ago.”

“Why?”

“He was flirty and being in a relationship with me didn’t stop it. And we are on two different levels for others things.”

“...I see.”

* * *

And that, would be the moment Lyon declared his Zenith. His entire relationship with Sherry would be the peak of his life. It was by no means perfect, but they fit well together. As team members, as friend and as romantic partners. They had their disagreements, but they always knew to understand and compromise. She held his hand when he was nervous and refused to show it and he held her when she had nightmares about Deliora changed her life for the first time.

* * *

Gray had said over drink about a year or so ago that Ur had said “you’re definitely my student” in regards to Lyon, the younger of the two went on to say that he never saw it until the fight they fought together before. They were on an interguild mission, and the pair had put a stop to some nasty plot to assassinate the Princess, and Lyon was the one who took charge in a way. He set up the tactics and the way he fought and based Gray around “Reminded me greatly of Ur, Lyon. You’ve come a long way.”

That night Lyon wasn’t sure what to think of that conversation.

* * *

It would be during a ruthless fight that Lyon finally saw the resemblance between him and Ur. Perhaps those years with her affected him more so than he originally thought, or maybe it was the influence of his wife, Sherry, that made him so much less selfish than he once was. Nonetheless, during the fight with a perilous enemy who seemed literally unstoppable, it reminded Lyon of Deliora in a frightening way.Sherry was fighting even though he felt like she shouldn’t considering the twins were back at home. Erik and Damaris (little Mari) were being watched by Ooba while her mages fought in representation for Lamia Scale.

However, when he revealed as such to Sherry, she merely glared and said than Lyon should stay home too. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

He stopped in the middle of battle and laughed aloud, he saw the eyes of Gray widen as he, too, stopped and probably wondered what the hell Lyon was laughing about.

“I finally see it, Gray,”

“See what you idiot? We’re fighting a battle and you’re there laughing at something one of your demonic children did!”

“My children are not demonic,” Lyon shook his head, “I finally see the similarities with me and Ur.”

“What are you talking about, Lyon?”

“I’ve never seen them, but...I do.” Lyon took a few steps towards the demon, and before Gray could finally fit the pieces together, Lyon threw one hand back, “Please...tell Erik and Mari daddy loves them. Always. I’ve never imagined that I too, would leave my children. But, they’ll still have their mother.”

“LYON!”

But, Gray was frozen easily and then Lyon did the stance. The stance he has done before but Ur had stopped him, and then she said that he was definitely her student. That, Lyon was.

“Iced Shell!”

* * *

 

It hurt, a lot, having your body be deconstructed. He remembered some of the other fighters screaming, most of all Sherry. It pained him to leave, but he always did trust her as his second-in command, even though they were much more equals in every aspect of the term. In his death, he smiled and smiled because at least Erik and Mari would be in a much safer world now.

When he awoke next, he saw a very familiar form shaking her head. “You are _most definitely_ my student.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Brat.”

“Ma’am.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“I forgot, **_Ur_**.”

* * *

In all, Lyon considered his life to be a good one. As a man with many regrets, his main one was not seeing his children grow up. Erik was quiet, like his father, his hair white as ever, but he had his mother’s smile and magic. Mari was smart and cunning like her mother but cold in the same way her father was. Sherry poured all her love into her children, and when she finally left the mortal world at the age of seventy, she was surrounded by her child, her brothers Yuka, Tobi and Jura, and her three grandchildren. Gray Fullbuster was there as well, in his own old age, with his wife Juvia there.

Sherry smiled as her life wilted away, and she died in Winter, her favorite season. As her eyes closed for that one last time, the face she was the man who was both her first and last love.

Lyon, though his body was still a block of ice, preserved by the Council, his spirit did move on after some years. He waited though, until he found the woman this time, he was waiting for. Where they met up, she hugged him again, the same way she always did and it was fitting that they were in their much younger bodies. At Zinnia station.

“It’s been so long,”

“I’m sorry.”

Sherry looked up at him, warm tears fresh in her eyes, “I’m ready to go, Lyon.”

Lyon smiled at her, “Me too.”

* * *

 


End file.
